There exist today many styles of input devices for performing operations in a consumer electronic device. These operations often generally correspond to actions such as moving a cursor and making selections on a display screen. By way of example, the input devices may include buttons, switches, keyboards, mice, trackballs, touch pads, joy sticks, touch screens and the like. Each of these devices has advantages and disadvantages that may be taken into account when designing the consumer electronic device. In handheld computing devices, the input devices are often generally selected from buttons and switches. Buttons and switches are generally mechanical in nature and provide limited control with regards to the movement of a cursor (or other selector) and making selections. For example, they are generally dedicated to moving the cursor in a specific direction (e.g., arrow keys) or to making specific selections (e.g., enter, delete, number, etc.).
In portable computing devices such as laptop computers, the input devices are commonly track pads (also known as touch pads). With a track pad, the movement of an input pointer (i.e., cursor) usually corresponds to the relative movements of the user's finger (or stylus) as the finger is moved along a surface of the track pad. Some track pads can also make a selection on the display screen when one or more taps are detected on the surface of the track pad. In some cases, any portion of the track pad may be tapped, and in other cases a dedicated portion of the track pad may be tapped. In yet another example, the track pad may include a button switch circuit coupled thereto, such that a user can press a portion of the track pad that is configured to activate the button switch in order to make selections.
In the case of hand-held personal digital assistants (PDA) or mobile devices, the input devices tend to utilize touch-sensitive display screens. When using a touch screen, a user can make a selection on the display screen by pointing directly to objects on the screen using a stylus or finger. Touch screens are becoming increasingly popular because of their ease and versatility of operation as well as their declining price. Touch screens can include a touch sensor panel, which can be a clear panel with a touch-sensitive surface, and a display device such as a liquid crystal display (LCD) that can be positioned partially or fully behind the panel so that the touch-sensitive surface can cover at least a portion of the viewable area of the display device. Touch screens can allow a user to perform various functions by touching the touch sensor panel using a finger, stylus or other object at a location often dictated by a user interface (UI) being displayed by the display device. In general, touch screens can recognize a touch event and the position of the touch event on the touch sensor panel, and the computing system can then interpret the touch event in accordance with the display appearing at the time of the touch event, and thereafter can perform one or more actions based on the touch event.